Quimera
by arrayan
Summary: Sólo entrarás otra vez a mi cama si estás estéril". "Eso es discutible Pansy". "No, no lo es Ron".// Por el momento es un OneShot...pero conmigo ¿Quién sabe? He vuelto. Ron/Pansy...y sus respectivos abogados.


**Declaro**: No soy Rowling. Yo sólo escribo porque mi espíritu me lo grita, mi alma lo implora y mi corazón complaciente le dicta suavecito a mi cerebro caprichoso que mueva mis manos y teclee.

Espero que lo disfruten.

.

**4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

.

**De padre a hijo.**

**.**

**4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

**. **

Llegaste a este mundo luego de atormentar a tu madre por más de 63 horas, sí, las he contado pequeño, fueron 63 horas en las que he experimentado el carácter de tu madre en toda su magnificencia. Ella duerme ahora, está hermosa como siempre. Suave, blanca, una fantasía de cabellera oscura y pestañas largas.

¿Sabías que tus padres se enamoraron mientras se trataban de matar?...sé que suena raro pero es cierto. Merlín me perdone, pero tu madre tiene aun peor carácter que mi hermana y Hermione juntas, no acepta ninguna clase de broma, menos alguna que haga referencia a su nariz, es muy sensible al respecto…yo creo que es hermosa, pequeña y perfecta, pero es mejor no discutirle, ya lo verás cuando crezcas. ¿Te haz percatado? Te di tu primer consejo y no tienes ni tres horas de nacido. _No discutirle a tu madre._

Yo le dije que parecía haber recibido un portazo en la cara de pequeña, ella me lanzo diez metros por los aires con su perfecto _Expelliarmus_, decidí que aunque fuera una chica no estaba de más ponerle la piel de color verde, destrozarle un poco la ropa y estamparle la palabra Hulk en la frente…a ella le pareció una mala idea, así que volé por los aires otra vez, quince metros fue la marca.

Tu madrina se fue en contra de tu mamá y tu padrino en contra de tu madrina y mientras ellos se sumergían en una de sus acostumbradas escaramuzas, tu mamá comenzó a llorar y yo, que recién me incorporaba, descubrí que aun así como estaba – verde, desastrada y molesta- era incapaz de verla llorar, le quité el hechizo y ella me sonrió, auque si le preguntas seguro lo negará. Ella negará siempre que desde ese momento se enamoró completamente de mí. No la podemos culpar, los Weasly tenemos este irresistible encanto que nos hace únicos.

Te imaginarás lo difícil que fue todo, entre el mal carácter de tu madre y el mío que no se queda atrás, nuestro amor fue igual de complicado que una ecuación aritmántica de nivel 5 -a tu madrina no se le aplica esta analogía-.

Pero aquí estás, aquí estamos los tres, yo no puedo vivir sin ella, ni ella sin mí –aunque repita hasta el cansancio lo contrario- y desde el momento que supimos que estabas en camino, ninguno de los dos pudo pensar en vivir sin tenerte en nuestros brazos.

Es hermosa tu madre, de seguro ya te haz enamorado de ella como hice yo. Es frágil tu madre, aprenderás a cuidarla como hago yo, como hacemos todos los que la conocemos. Es tozuda tu madre, aprenderás a ceder y a admirarla por su determinación. Es valiente tu madre, enamorarse de un Gruffindor y enfrentarse a su mundo de serpientes…aprenderás a imitarla y ser digno de ella, como hago yo. Es honesta tu madre, jamás recibirás una mentira de sus labios, aunque sabe disfrazar la verdad como ninguna…pero aprenderás el truco, como hice yo. Es perfecta tu madre…pero eso ya debes saberlo.

¿Qué te parece si duermes un poco? No te preocupes por nada, yo los cuidaré a ambos, no por nada soy Ron Weasly. ¿No quieres? Ha debido ser agotador para ti también…¿Qué tal si te canto algo? Tu madrina me ha enseñado varias canciones, de las que les canta a sus pequeños, ya los conocerás serán tus mejores amigos, ellos y los hijos de Harry…y los de Theo, los de Luna. Tendrás muchos amigos...¿y ahora, estás listo para dormir?

"_Goodnight, my angel, now it's time to dream, and dream how wonderful your life will be, someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullabye_

_then in your heart, there will always be a part of me"…_

-¿Ron? ¿Se ha dormido?- la mujer tendida en la inmensa cama me miraba somnolienta, con los ojos transparente detrás de esa largas pestañas que me vuelven loco.

-Si, ángel.-le respondo en un susurro.

-Bien, ahora ven a la cama, nunca he estado en ella sin ti y no empezaré ahora.- su tono autoritario e infantil no pudo más que llenarme los ojos de mil sentimientos. Para que arruinar el momento diciéndole que durante las más de sesenta horas previas me había repetido hasta el cansancio que "_la única forma que entrarás de nuevo a mi cama será estéril"_…¿para qué contradecirla?

-Enseguida Princesa Pansy- le sonrió antes de dejar al pequeño Fred en su cuna.

-¿No se suponía que era una Reina ahora?- le pregunto juguetona mientras miraba a los hombres que más amaba en la vida.

-Mi Reina, ciertamente.

.

**44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

**. **

Fin del experimento nº346-B

Los sujetos de estudio comienzan a salir del shock.

Tomando notas.

.

Saludos desde mi extraño y perfecto Fin de Mundo.

Arrayan(es)

.

Nota: El nombre de la canción es Lullabye (Goodnight My Angel) de Billy Joel.


End file.
